


Senses

by misura



Category: Echte Kerle | Regular Guys (1996)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Two idiots in love.





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/gifts).



_sight_

Christoph could have handled the posters, more or less, but he drew the line at the statues -

"Look here," he told Edgar, who seemed entirely too amused to take any complaint seriously, "when I've only just gotten up in the morning and want to pour myself a cup of coffee, I simply don't want to have to look at a - " Christoph gestured.

Edgar smirked and slouched a little.

Edgar was a bastard who enjoyed seeing Christoph squirm entirely too much.

"At something like _this_." Christoph jerked open the door to the kitchen cabinet containing mugs.

"Feeling inferior, darling?" Edgar asked. "No need for that, surely. How's this, I have a friend who likes taking pictures - why don't I give her a call? We can put it - "

Christoph slammed the door shut, muttering.

Edgar smirked some more. "Well, or maybe not. No coffee for you, then?"

 

_taste_

"Have you been using my tooth paste?"

Not really the sort of thing a guy wanted to hear when a situation had been starting to look rather promising. Still, fair was fair, Christoph supposed.

"I was out and I forgot to buy new one. You don't mind, do you?" An apology might be called for.

On the other hand: "Not at all," Edgar smiled. "As long as you pay me back."

Christoph smiled back a bit warily. "What kind of payment were you thinking of? Keep in mind now, it was only this one time - an amount barely the size of a pea. You can have some of mine when I get around to buying it."

"What would I want with your tooth paste? Mine tastes much nicer."

"Oh. Right." Edgar's tooth paste was some fancy, expensive brand. Christoph didn't believe for a moment that it was one lick better than his own, which only cost about half as much. "So I should just use it all the time then, shouldn't I? Why don't I also stop buying my own aftershave and cologne while I'm at it? My own coffee? My own breakfast cereals? Hell, why do I even still buy my own clothes? I'm sure that you could do much better picking them for me."

Edgar blinked. Christoph took a deep breath. His face felt flushed.

"I'm just saying - " he started.

"I'd be quite happy to buy you a new shirt," Edgar said. "Thank you."

Christoph considered. "Just one. And nothing flashy."

 

_touch_

"So tense," Edgar murmured, seeming not the least inclined to let this observation keep his hands from wandering to places where they were not wholly unwelcome, if Christoph was honest with himself.

They were sitting in Edgar's ridiculously big bath tub again, fully naked.

"Surely somebody's offered to wash your back before." Edgar's tone turned it into a question.

"Ah." Christoph thought of returning the favor, of Edgar turning his back to him and Christoph putting his hands all over that gloriously tanned skin. "Most of my previous apartments only had a shower."

"Shame," Edgar said.

"You can be my first," Christoph said. The idea pleased him, once he'd hit on it. "Another first."

Edgar chuckled. "My honor and pleasure."

 

_smell_

Christoph decided there were worse ways to wake up Sunday morning than Edgar, smiling down at him, fully naked save for an apron inviting people to do something perverted to the cook, bearing a tray with two steaming mugs.

"Coffee, tea, or me?"

"Tough question." No work today, by some miracle.

Edgar grinned and turned to put the tray down on the nearest table, offering Christoph clear proof that the apron really was all that he was wearing. "Really? Then how about I make it easier for you?"

 

_sound_

The couple upstairs were at it again - "Somebody should really do something about that," Christoph muttered, burying his head under a pillow.

"Perhaps somebody should call the cops, eh?" Edgar said. His voice sounded husky.

Under any other circumstances, Christoph would have considered that tone of voice a good sign. True, it wasn't as if he had the least to complain about in the sex department - no 'not tonight, dear, I've got a headache's or 'sorry, bad time of the month's.

Still, there was sex and then there was _sex_. The kind of sex that happened when Edgar sounded husky and nuzzled his neck in that special spot and -

"Will you two be quiet up there!" Unlikely that they would even hear him. Still, at least it made him feel better to blow off a little steam. "People are trying to get some rest!"

"People? What people?" Edgar laughed softly. "Not you and me, I don't think."

"We could be," Christoph protested. "It's a Tuesday."

"So it is," Edgar agreed. "Fancy that. That said, perhaps you might be up for a bit of revenge, hm? A little of this for that? An eye for an eye, and so on?"

"What?" Christoph started to ask, even though Edgar's intentions were entirely obvious. It would be poetic justice, of a sort, except that the idea of someone listening to the two of them - well.

"You're blushing." Edgar sounded delighted.

"Anyone would blush at the idea of - of - "

"If you can't, I suppose that I'll simply have to be extra loud for both of us."


End file.
